


An Eye for an Eye

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: FUCK, Fake Chop, also i don't hate the creatures, idk - Freeform, idk pls be gentle thank u, if that doesn't go ahead and let u know how this story is gonna be idk what will lmao, ive never written anything like, lots of paragraph breaks cause that's how my brain worse, mentions of Jordan and Spencer from the creatures, um, violent before?????, works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: Gang wars happen often, it's how it is, but James never takes loss easily.





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i've never written fake chop before and yea. i've also never written anything action-y before so kudos to anyone who writes things like this and makes them really good!!!!! idk how u do it cause this is crap. but i'm also kinda proud of it??? idk. pls be gentle with me thank u
> 
> edit; so i didn't beta read it before i posted and i just went thru and corrected a bunch of stuff so yea sorry to the ppl who read it first and were like "... what is this bitch talking abt" lmao

It's oddly silent in the small room. That's usually how it is after this sorta thing. 

The Creatures and CowChop had gotten into an... _altercation_ outside a bar. Jordan knew damn well this was CowChop's part of town and well... Aleks has a pretty happy trigger finger.

Gang wars happen often, it's how it is, but James never takes loss easily.

James is sat at the end of a large wooden table, old mob boss style. His white suit is blood stained, though not with his blood he swears up and down. Aleks, his right-hand man, is standing by his side, armed and ready for anything. At the end of the table is Spencer, one of Jordan's men. He's bloodied and the worst looking definitely. Trevor is standing beside him, also armed, just to make sure he doesn't try anything.

"I don't think you fucking understand," James slams his fists on the table as he speaks through gritted teeth, "You killed two of my men, but you expect to be let off the hook? You expect me to let you run back to your pussy of a boss? Fuck that. You'll meet Jordan in hell soon enough."

James leans back in his chair and strokes his chin. He continues to eye the culprit at the end of the table. 

"Listen I-!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Trevor pistol whips him and Spencer yells in pain, falling out of the chair and onto his knees. Trevor doesn't take loss well either.

"Trevor, please." James voices, standing from his chair and walking over to the man crippled over in pain. "Like I said, you'll meet Jordan in hell soon enough."

James looks quickly between Aleks and Trevor and nods toward Spencer. "Now get the shithead off the floor, we're going for a ride."

\--

"Do you need GPS?" Aleks asks James from the passenger seat of his own Camaro. He's using the fake Russian accent again and Trevor rolls his eyes. James, on the other hand, knows Aleks uses it around people he distrusts.

"Nah, I know exactly where this piece of shit is. Don't forget we were in cohorts once Aleksandr." James replies. Aleks just nods.

The ride is quiet. Spencer had learned to shut his mouth, the gash and forming lump on his forehead a sign as to what will happen if he doesn't. Trevor is sat in the backseat with Spencer and he's pressed into the smaller man's side. His breath heated the side of Spencer's face with how close he was, but he had no choice because of the size of the backseat. Honestly, Trevor also just wanted to see how much he could scare the shit out of Spencer. 

And Spencer is scared. Not for himself, no, but for his gang. He definitely doesn't want to die, no one does, but they're going after his whole crew because of something he's done. 

Trevor breaks the silence. "You would think this dumbass would move outposts after some of his ex-crew members create a rival crew."

James voices, "Jordan was never the smartest, Trevor-boy. I don't know why or how he became the leader of us all," He makes eye contact with Spencer in the rear-view mirror, "And I don't know why you let him continue to lead you like a pack of fucking sheep."

Spencer knows not to respond and just turns his head.

"Maybe I'll ask him in a bit, though. We're here." 

Spencer knows the familiar alleyway, and apparently so did James. He parks at the end and turns to Spencer in the back. 

"You try anything funny, and none of us will fucking hesitate to kill your ass." Spencer nods and he watches James get out. James peaks his head back in the car. 

"Trevor, stay here with shit head. You hear gun shots, kill him." Spencer gulps.

James and Aleks walk down the alley way until they get to a dead end that opens up into a large area. Almost like a culdesac of some sort.

Jordan busts out of a side door with what James can guess are four of his new recruits. He's never seen these people before. They're armed and all have their fingers on the trigger. 

Jordan holds his hand up. But they don't lower their guns, only move their finger from the trigger. "What are you doing here James?"

"You know damn well why I'm here. When Aleks and I broke off from your crew we put specific guidelines on the city." James' voice is low, he learned early on his usual loud demeanor wouldn't work during these situations. He also knew Jordan, as dumb as he may seem, is just clueless and wouldn't hesitate to signal his crew to shoot. 

"Aleks didn't have to shoot, James. He was a little too trigger happy." Jordan responds calmly, crossing his arms. That was one of Jordan's strong suits when it came to disagreements; he could always keep a calm and level head.

"You knew you and your gang were in our limits." James takes a step forward and he hears fingers on triggers. He didn't back down though.

"Is it so wrong for me and my friends to want to get a beer, James? We used to get drinks together all the time, before I made the mistake of bringing Aleks into the crew. He changed you." Jordan is dressed nice, but the all too familiar and daunting red hat sat on top of his head. He moves it to fix his hair, placing it back on top of his head.

"Yes, when it's in our part of town," James' temper is beginning to break, "and Aleks has been a better partner than you ever were!"

Jordan nods his head at the statement. "Oh really? Line your sights, boys."

"We have one of your men, Jordan! You shoot and we'll fucking kill him!" James interrupts the rustling of metal.

"No, you don't. It's only you and Aleks here." Jordan look is one of confusion. James nods at Aleks and the Russian runs down the alleyway to the car, returning with Spencer and Trevor.

"Spencer!" Jordan's face drops with surprise and shock. "We thought you were dead!"

"Jordan, I'm so sorry, man." Trevor yanks on Spencer's arm, signaling him to shut his mouth.

"Get your hands off of him." Jordan's tone is harsh, unlike the normal gentle tone he has, even during disagreements. 

"Fuck you, Jordan. This shitstain killed two of my own. Jordan, he killed Joe and Aron; what makes you think I should just return him to you?" James snatches Spencer from Trevor and pulls a glock from his belt, pressing the gun to the man's head. "I'll fucking kill him Jordan. There's no reason I shouldn't." 

"James." Jordan takes a step closer, his hand out.

"Jordan! Take one more fucking step and I'll do it. An eye for an eye motherfucker. You didn't lose a single one of your men at the bar." James' grip on both the man and the gun tighten. The leaders stare at each other for a minute. It's silent, the only noise is the slight breeze.

"We can pay for funeral expenses. There's-there's no need to do this, James." Jordan takes another step, but James takes a step back. James' face to the statement is of utter disbelief.

"Do you really think this is about expenses? Jordan, you've always been a dipshit. We make more than your crew could ever hope to see, this definitely isn't about money. It's about the fact that we had an agreement. You broke said agreement. And then this fucker here, " James tightens his arm around Spencer's neck, "killed two of my men. And you know how I feel about loss... Hordan."

Jordan shivers at the all too familiar nickname. James hasn't called him that in years, and to hear it is bittersweet.

"But I've been telling ol'- what'd you say?- Spencer here, that you guys will get to enjoy hell together." And James pulls the trigger. It's loud and James' ears ring, but he doesn't even flinch. He's done this one, two, three too many times. 

James turns the gun on Jordan and gets a shot in. It only hits him in the arm, but Jordan goes down screaming. 

Everything feels like it's going in slow-motion. He stares at Jordan on the ground for what feels like hours, blood leaking from his arm, two of the recruits trying to apply pressure so their boss doesn't bleed out. Then he looks over at the body of Spencer. The kid's brains were blown across the court and all over James' own body, his suit re-soaked with blood. He wanted to feel bad, he really did, but he doesn't. An eye for an eye, he always said. 

James looked up and saw gunfire between his crew and Jordan's. He was standing in the middle of it, but it was like no one even realized he was there. He watched Trevor duck and dive behind trash bins and Aleks dodge bullets straight on. He turned around to take a look at the Creatures' side.

He's met with the barrel of a gun.

"An eye for an eye, James."

Jordan pulls the trigger.


End file.
